


【相恋十年30题】奇异恩典

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: 两位小提琴手在泰坦尼克号上相遇。





	【相恋十年30题】奇异恩典

**Author's Note:**

> ·洛神组联文，相恋十年30题中的“如果我死去”。  
> ·圈地自萌，不上升真人。  
> ·除背景事件外均与现实及电影作品无关。  
> ·巨型ooc预警。

琴弓划过，下巴底下的提琴震颤起来，他甚至能听到共鸣箱里撞击的轰响，仿若一眼不息的泉。另一段琴声精准地和着节拍加入，填补了他未尽之处的空白。

金博洋背着小提琴走在通往露台的宽敞道路上时听到了乐声，纯净的琴音随着清晨的细碎金光一同落在他柔顺的发上。他从琴箱里取出琴，踏着两人共同奏出的音符走上露台。

露台上的那位小提琴手和他一样是船上稀有的亚裔，他穿着规制严谨的晨礼服，斜倚在船舷边闭着眼演奏，珠玉般的琴音在他的眼睫上跳动。对方对他突兀的加入并没有什么特别的表示，只是在运弓的间隙对他挥了挥琴弓。也许那只是拉琴时的一个无意识动作，但他知道那是对合奏者的致意。

两个从未相遇的陌生人以惊人的默契共同演奏这段充满虔诚与信仰的乐曲，就像是月光终于找到了适合流淌的深湖，毫无缝隙地彼此交融。

“哈，《奇异恩典》。”无预谋的合奏结束后，金博洋笃定地说出了曲名。

“是的，你信仰上帝吗？”优秀的小提琴手点了点头，带着口音相当不东方式地直接询问了他的宗教信仰。

“不，”金博洋笑起来，他的笑容也超过了对陌生人的礼貌限度，露出了虎牙，“但是信仰总是类似的，我信仰音乐，它能把焦虑奸诈驱赶出人的心灵，和教徒们的上帝一样——我愿意做它的门徒，为音乐而生。”

“好的，这里有我们两个人，音乐已经赢得了两位信徒，让我们为此庆祝吧。”骨节分明的手搭上他的肩膀，温柔地推着他转向，“我是羽生结弦。”

“哇哦，你可是相当出名呢，我也曾经听过你担任首席的演奏会，那真是太棒了！”金博洋努力扭回头上下打量了会羽生，眼中晃着诚恳的粼粼波光，“我是金博洋……你这是要去吧台吗？无论是怎样的神恐怕都不会乐意自己的信徒豪饮庆祝吧！”

羽生被他的紧张逗笑，拍了拍他的肩膀示意他在原地等着：“是的、是的，这位老派的小朋友，我现在去给我们两拿两杯船上昂贵的橙汁，请问你还满意吗？”

金博洋忍住对一位优秀的琴手翻白眼的冲动，用力在羽生背后拍了一巴掌。羽生假装被拍得踉跄了几步，大笑着拿着两杯色泽明亮的橙汁走回来，夸张地控诉他过大的手劲。

“致音乐。”两人微微倾斜杯口相碰，如同在念餐前祷词。羽生将几乎已经碰上唇边的玻璃杯伸出，再次撞上了金博洋的杯子：“也致我们的相遇。”

“不知为什么我总有不好的预感，你确定要去那个邮轮旅行吗？”隋文静和他一起收拾着行李，显得有些忧心忡忡。

“当然了，我可是费了大力气才拿到票的。我又不像你和聪哥这些结婚的人，还要为以后考虑，我拉琴好不容易赚了钱，当然要让自己好好享受。”金博洋正在为带什么衣服而发愁，满不在乎地回应，“不过你和聪哥真的不去吗？就当蜜月旅行也好啊。”

“我们说好了去爱尔兰度蜜月的，听说那里简直是天然的跑马场，我可是很期待的，”隋文静斜了他一眼，“你看看，连收拾行李还得我帮忙，要和你这个捣蛋鬼一起旅行可没法消停了。”

金博洋举起双手示意自己的无辜：“是姐你自己要来帮我整行李的好不好！话说回来，要去骑马姐你从现在开始就要注意体重了，别到时候把马压得喘不过气来。”

“闭嘴吧！”隋文静把手上折好的衣服丢到正在傻笑的他脸上，长久地注视着他，忽然叹了口气，“昨天我走在路上，一个吉普赛老巫婆忽然对我说，说我身边有一个即将远行的人是在走向他的终点，我真的……真的很担心。”

金博洋一屁股坐上嘎吱作响的弹簧床，俯下身用力给了她一个拥抱：“姐你别信那些老巫婆，她们不过是想吓唬你，然后让你乖乖去买那些镀银的辟邪用品而已。泰坦尼克号在试航的时候就说是永不沉没的，别怕、别怕啊姐。”

“我知道不该信她们的鬼话，但我就是担心你这个麻烦精，”隋文静拍了拍他的背，咽下鼻腔中的一声抽泣，挣来他的怀抱，从首饰盒里摸出一枚银币交给他，“以前我们三个在罗马街头拉琴，你还记得吗？那时候我偷偷从特雷维喷泉里拿了一枚银币，让它保佑你能够完好无损地回来。”

他小心翼翼地把银币塞进衬衣内袋，从床上跳起来猛地盖上行李箱：“放心吧姐，我听说美国那里可多流行的好看衣服了，一定给你带几件回来，让隔壁那几个英国小妞羡慕死你！”

“得了吧，就你这审美，”隋文静白他一眼，“要没给我带满意的衣服回来，你就等着被我收拾吧。”

金博洋装模作样地行了个军礼：“保证完成任务！”

“如果你愿意，明晚我想邀请你和我一起在晚宴上演奏。”

因为羽生的邀请，金博洋难得整齐地穿着一身灰色西装，费力地回想隋文静曾经教给他的动作打好领带。

大厅足够金碧辉煌，但这里却让他感到不适，他更愿意在被隔绝在外的暮色里随心所欲地挥舞琴弓，给变幻的霞光与在沉沦中挣扎的夕阳拉一支狂想曲。宴会厅里烛光摇曳，将觥筹交错间的重重黑影打在地上，映照出一个虚弱的名利场。

羽生正站在台边调音，却分了一点余光来寻找他，在他踏入大厅的一瞬就立刻站起来朝他招手。金博洋向他走去，羽生伸出手揽过他的肩把他拖到台上。

台下熙熙攘攘地往来交际，让金博洋有些状况外懵懂，但羽生一把琴架在肩上，整个世界都仿佛突然静止不动。他的微笑骄傲又凛冽，琴弓如长剑般划破浑浊的空气。帕格尼尼的《钟声》响起，金博洋才如梦初醒一般加入合奏。

他们本该按照约定的曲目演奏下去，但羽生在一个装饰性的颤音过后便脱出了曲谱。悲怆而激昂的琴声从绷紧的弦上奔涌而下，琴弓在空中舞动，拨响流动的金光。

金博洋毫不惊讶地合上他的节拍，羽生的即兴演奏超出了他的预料，但他的琴声没有。从拉响琴的第一个音符开始，羽生就在为这段演奏铺设一座顺理成章的桥梁。他一步步走过桥梁，羽生就在将他引向在他们胸腔中共鸣的巨大回响。

他精准地奏出与对方分毫不差的音节，这并不是他们的即兴作曲，他们只是将彼此应和的回响通过琴弦呼喊释放。抑扬起伏的回声中有暮色，有晨光，有风过林梢，有萤火暗芒，有羞怯，有喜悦，有锋利的傲慢，还有温柔的爱。

那里有他们的整个世界。

伴随着高亢的琴音，整艘船剧烈地抖动了一下，他们回到了原来的世界，身处于骚动不安的人群之中。

“我得去问清楚这是怎么回事，在这里等一会我。”羽生挤进因为不明所以而混乱不安的人群，抓住一个男侍者的手臂询问情况，侍者似乎有些为难地摇了摇头，但最终还是对羽生说了些什么。

“船撞上冰山了。”羽生握住金博洋的手腕，带着他穿过拥挤的人群，向露台走去，“不过不需要太过担心，情况处在控制之中，不过为了以防万一，他们等会会放下救生船——这地方实在太吵了，我们还是出去看看情况吧。”

也许其他人也有同他们一样的想法，人群从大厅里涌出，很快宽敞的露台也让人感到逼仄狭窄。

他们沉默地倚在露台的栏杆边，各自望向漆黑的天幕，试图分辨出各个星座的方位。

连北极星的光芒都这么暗淡，金博洋想，看来今晚的天气不怎么好。深蓝夜空泛起微弱的橘红色，像是不可控的逐渐延展的山火，他的心里略过一缕阴云。但他并没有在意，所有人都知道泰坦尼克号是永不沉没的，他不认为他会倒霉到需要亲自见证这个大话被戳穿的时刻。

“今晚的星星可真少，也许天气不怎么好，是不是？”也许是在英国待久了，他习惯性以天气作为谈话的开场，“希望明天能——”

又是一次凶猛的摇晃，他倒向羽生那边的栏杆，羽生一只手背到身后抓紧仍带着崭新油漆味的栏杆，另一只手撑住他的肩膀帮助他保持平衡。

金博洋在羽生的帮助下站稳，尽管还是有些踉跄，这绝对不是由于他欠缺运动神经——他们都意识到，船体已经开始倾斜了。

他们对视一眼，终于确信了船也许的确即将沉没的事实。

人群中出现了第一声哀泣，随即像黑死病一样迅速蔓延到各处。船员们努力维持着秩序，终于船长出现，宣布开始登上救生艇。

妇孺们首先排队登船，平日里优雅的妇人们为了争抢第一艘救生艇的位置而抛弃了风度，与工厂里放荡的女工们几乎无异。一个小女孩跌跌撞撞地奔跑着，寻找她的母亲，她的哭喊让人心碎而又更加不安。

金博洋蹲下身搂住她，从衬衫内袋里摸出那枚银币放到她手里：“嘿小甜心，别哭了，你瞧，这是一枚幸运银币，我把它送给你了，它会保佑你和你母亲一切都好的。”

女孩抬起头，湿漉漉的眼神如同受惊的小鹿。他摸了摸女孩因为跑动而有些散乱的头发：“等到你回家之后，你能让随便谁把它送到利物浦吗？就在利物浦大学旁边打听一对叫隋和韩的新婚夫妇，他们都是东方人，只要问一下就会有人告诉你他们住哪的。把这枚银币交给他们好吗？”

“先生，谢谢你，我会告诉我妈妈让她这么做的，”女孩抽噎着点头，将樱桃般的嘴唇贴上他的脸颊，“先生，也祝你好运。”

他们目送小女孩继续去寻找她的母亲，羽生试图笑了一声，但这听起来有些不合时宜，他们都知道大概他们即将葬身于大西洋底。

“也许我们该去找个安静的地方把刚才的谱子写出来，也许以后的一些人还能够演奏它——就像我和你一样。”羽生的提议得到了赞同，于是他们逆着人流，途径一片悲鸣、咒骂与祈祷的人声，重新回到了船舱。他们沿着长长的甬道往里走，一层无形的隔膜将这里与现实世界隔绝，周围安静得他们甚至能听到不断涌入的水流声。

金博洋在心里后悔没有相信偶尔靠谱的吉普赛女巫们，他觉得自己正在一步步走向一切的终点。但至少他不是一个人。

羽生轻车熟路地拧开一个房门，一架三角钢琴默然伫立其中。他拉开琴凳，从西装胸前的口袋里拿出钢笔，又不知从哪里变出一叠空白的五线谱，示意金博洋开始：“博洋，你来拉好吗？我写谱的速度相当快，也许更容易跟上旋律。”

金博洋应了一声，琴弓刚划出第一道鸣叫，那座钢琴忽然发出沉闷而变调的低音。羽生举起手以表歉意：“抱歉，我没注意到琴盖没盖上，不小心按到了琴键——看来它相当久没调过音了。”

他们再一次开始。琴房里没有明亮的烛光与珠宝在流光溢彩中折射出的柔和光线，金博洋的的脸在勉强通过舷窗透进的月光中晦暗不明。但少了光的参与，琴声的魔法仍然没有消失。

羽生握着的钢笔在纸上飞速滑动，发出细微的悦耳的沙沙声。他其实并不需要特意从金博洋的琴声中费力地读出一个个的音符，笔尖的墨水肆意地流淌，没有丝毫滞涩，仿佛是从他的血脉中吐露而出。

他陷入了一种恍惚的境地，他看到金博洋背着琴箱骑着自行车在大学生们之中飞驰，看到他走进充满香甜气息的面包店熟稔地与看店的男孩打招呼，甚至能听到他的阁楼上弹簧床发出的吱呀声。那是金博洋的世界，但现在他也能够参与其中。

感谢泰坦尼克号，感谢小提琴，感谢音乐，羽生欣悦地微笑，感谢我们能够相遇。

浸入鞋袜的不适的冰冷让他猛地惊醒，水已经从门下的缝隙中渗了进来。金博洋没有停，他只是犹疑了一下，在奏出一个转音之后换成了《奇异恩典》的旋律。

“抱歉，”金博洋轻快地解释他的突发演奏，尽管听起来并没有多少歉意，“我只是觉得也许我们应该开始祈祷和忏悔了——无论是对着上帝或者是对着我们的音乐。”

羽生动笔的速度越来越快，他希望能在时间用尽之前记录下他们共同的曲目。伴着乐曲，他在心中默念着他能想到的一切。

为什么我不能早一点遇到他呢？如果我能在利物浦的街边遇到拉琴的他该多好啊，即使那里的街道总是沾着肮脏的煤灰与机油，但那天的太阳一定发着明亮的白光。虽然如此，还是庆幸在无法预知的短暂人生里，我们仍然能够来得及相遇。

水漫上来，羽生倒空从宴会厅里顺来的糖罐，将完成的琴谱塞进去密封，随手丢掷到不知名的角落，寂寞地在水中浮沉。求救火箭升空后发出巨大的爆破声，掩盖了金博洋的琴声，他停下来，白色的火光明晃晃地涂在他脸上。

 

齐整的掌声如潮水般汹涌而来，首席小提琴手与乐队一起鞠躬致意，起身时他同第二小提琴组的首席目光相撞，在对方的眼神中共同进行了一次祈祷，并用眼角的余光交换了一个吻。看着对方弯起的唇边隐约显露的虎牙，他们再一次鞠躬，他在整个音乐厅的瞩目下想，太好了，感谢音乐。

“我后悔了，”羽生在静默中开口，他在水中艰难跋涉，“你的琴声太美了，我们不该将它留给塞壬，只作为他们引诱旅人的工具。”

他顶着水压掀开钢琴压低的支架，里面是一个充满气的旧式救生圈。

羽生把救生圈套在金博洋身上，使劲拉开琴房的门，把他推了出去。

金博洋努力从救生圈的束缚中挣扎出来，趴在上面伸长手臂勾过羽生的肩膀，将他带上了救生圈。被两个成年男子的体重压着，救生圈微微下沉，但金博洋仍然保持着冷静，开口宽慰对方：“别担心，音乐会保佑它的信徒。”

End.


End file.
